


huntsman.

by alchemic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Manipulation, Oblivious Reader, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans (Undertale), Poor reader just doesn't know whats going on, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans hides it all very well, Smut, Stalking, Violence, Yandere Sans (Undertale), cursing, non-con elements, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic
Summary: He loved you.He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you.That's why he'd do anything to protect you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 127
Kudos: 468





	1. bait.

This was getting irritating.

Sans' fingers tapped against the metal railing of his apartment balcony, eyelights burning holes into the roads below as he scanned the streets for any signs of movement. His jaw tensed, teeth grinding together as he searched and searched and searched, into alleyways, into bushes, into front yards and backyards and everywhere in between.

There was..

Nothing.

 _Nada_.

Zip.

 _Zilch_.

Just another peacefully quiet day in this peacefully quiet neighborhood in this peacefully quiet side of town. 

...

So irritating.

This neighborhood was out of the way, to the east from the main part of the city, and was mostly made up of apartment complexes. Yours wasn't too far, but it was _just_ far enough that you'd never noticed he was here, watching you. His eyelights wandered over to your familiar balcony, decorated with a cute set of outdoor chairs and some plants. He could get just enough of a peek into your apartment, the simplistic but stylish interior suiting you so well, to see your living room, kitchen and bedroom from his own balcony. Normally he'd be pleased with the thought of you tucked away so safely in such a nice and hushed neighborhood in your little apartment, but right now it was really starting to piss him off.

His eyelights glanced back inside to the clock on the wall.

1:17 PM.

Time had hardly moved at all and he found himself getting more and more impatient as the seconds fell away, the ticking of the clock filling the empty apartment along with his drumming fingertips. It was becoming more difficult to focus, the irritation setting into his bones, and his mind was floating off to the same place it always went.

To you.

1:17 PM.

You'd be having lunch with a co-worker right now. 

A new cafe had opened up just a short walk from your office that you'd want to visit. You and that human girl, Naomi, always liked to take your breaks together, and you'd both be making your way there right now. Knowing you, your eyes would probably be glancing at all the sweets they had to offer with such wonder and desire, but you would restrain yourself from indulging too much. A sandwich, a coffee and maybe a cookie on the side would be all that you ordered, even though he knew you were perfectly capable of finishing off a full cake on your own. You always seemed to have a separate stomach for sweets.

You'd chat about meaningless things like the weather and work, and you'd humor your co-worker by letting her vent to you about her problems. You were so charming. So simple. Life never seemed to get you down. You never had a complaint or a worry, and he knew how much you hated feeling like a burden to others, so you kept all of your secrets close to your chest. Instead, you let yourself be an outlet for others to complain about their uninteresting lives and uninteresting problems, offering your best advice and condolences and yet never receiving anything in return. 

Ah, he was getting irritated again, thinking about how others just loved it take advantage of you like that. Preying upon your gentle soul with intentions of only using you until they got tired. Until they got bored. Until they hurt you.

"heh. heh. ehehehehehehehehehehahehaheheh. ahahahah. ahaha. hah."

He had to stop that line of thinking, or else he might really just shortcut down to that cafe, snatch you up and just to lock you in his basement. He wanted to. He really, _really_ wanted to. 

..But he also didn't. 

Caging you, his beautiful little ray of sunshine, would only make you resentful. He didn't want that. He wanted you to be happy and smiling, mind free of worries and fears, and to be safe and sound in his arms. He had already made it so far like this, he just needed more time. More time to gain your trust, to gain your love and understanding, and then he'd just need to soulbound with you. Convince you that he could support the both of you, that you didn't need to work, and then he could keep you all to himself.

His soul was thrumming against his rib cage now, unable to hold it back any time he even so much as thought of soulbonding with you. It practically ached every time you were together, setting his bones on fire and made his mind spin in circles as he could feel his soul so close to yours. It drove him absolutely wild, and took every inch of his self control just to keep it down in your presence.

He couldn't afford to scare you now.

The two of you had just started dating only a few months ago. 

For so long he had been restraining himself, simply accepting the fact that he'd be doing nothing but watching your life roll by from afar after he had caught a glimpse of you at a grocery store. It was like everything had stopped, and his once bleak and gray world had blossomed into vibrant color. You consumed his thoughts for what felt like an eternity and he just knew he had to see you again, so he visited that store for weeks until he saw you. Still so beautiful. Still so brilliant and bright. Then he learned about what side of town you lived on, and where you liked to shop and hang out. Where you got coffee. Which bus you took..

Sans had been content, just catching small glimpses of you ever now and again by sitting a few tables away at the coffee shop you liked to visit, or sitting a few rows away on the bus and watching you nod off sometimes after work. He was okay, as long as he got to see you.. 

He was okay. He was okay. He was okay. He was okay. He was okay. He was okay.

Until.. 

You caught him one time by accident. 

He had been spying on you from your way home from work one evening, a dog catching him by surprised as they barked at his presence, making you turn around and notice him. It should of scared you, some spooky skeleton walking not too far behind you on the same empty road, but you smiled and shoo'd the dog away. 

He quickly lied, saying he didn't live to far to avoid being suspicious, barely able to control his wavering voice with your eyes on him. It was your first real conversation, and he couldn't stop the beating of his soul in his chest at your smile and your softly sweet voice. You simply laughed it off, offering to protect him from any more stray dogs, and the two of you began walking together on the quiet streets. You were so wonderful, just chatting with him and you took genuine interest in what he had to say.

You laughed at his jokes.

You smelled so sweetly of flowers and fruits.

That smile never faded from your face.

He was so overcome with a desire to hold you. To kiss you. His soul was beating too fast. Too loud. You were so close he could of just grabbed you. Taken you. Mated with you right on the spot! Had you all to himself! He could've.. he could've! He..

..parted ways with you. 

You gave him the same sweet smile as you walked away to your apartment building and waved, leaving him standing alone in the middle of an empty sidewalk with nothing but his ragged breathing and his soul pulsing so painfully he thought he might just dust on the spot.

He wasn't the same after that.

He wasn't content any longer. He wanted more. He wanted **so much more**. 

This ..hobby.. grew to a full blown obsession, spending almost day and night checking on you and even renting this apartment just to observe you living your life. Before his head had just been swimming with thoughts of you, but now it felt like he was _drowning_ in them. He wanted to know what you were doing every second of the day. He wanted to know what shows you liked to watch and what made you laugh, what your favorite meal was and brand of detergent you used. What was your favorite color? Your favorite brand of socks? What kind of music did you listen to? What were your hobbies? Did you write? Sing? Dance? What was your guilty pleasure? How did you sleep? Did you like monsters?

Would you.. like him?

He finally dared to enter your apartment one afternoon when you were away at work, unable to control himself any longer as he browsed your things. Your style was so simple yet so elegant. You were neat and orderly, but sometimes a little lazy. There was a cardigan on the couch that you took off the other night (that he hugged close to his body pretending it was you), a dirty mug and spoon in the sink (that he may of licked, wondering if he could taste you), and he laid in your bed, taking in your scent and fantasized about spending his nights with you there. 

He couldn't take it. He just.. couldn't take it anymore.

Sans wanted you so badly it hurt. Every night his soul would pulse in pain at the thought of you, lying awake not wanting to sleep because he wanted all of his thoughts to be of you. He wanted you all to himself. Nobody else could have you. Nobody else could look at you! NOBODY ELSE COULD-

...

He began to make himself more evident in your life; appearing at the same grocery store that you shopped at and 'running into you' at your favorite cafe or riding the same bus on the way to and from the city.

You were always so bright and warm, and that sweet smile began to change ever so slightly. It became bigger, making your eyes crinkle and your cheeks would always flush such a pretty shade of red. You became friendlier, sitting closer together and sharing your drinks and food with him, the two of you making inside jokes and sending memes late at night that reminded you of each other. That beautiful soul, overflowing with kindness had opened up more, and you confided to him about your worries and your dreams, your fears and your hopes. 

He became your best friend, you confidant and now... your datemate.

The thought still made him giddy. 

The fact that he could touch you. Kiss you. Hold you. Love on you all he wanted to. You had even told him that he didn't need to ask permission every time, that he could just shower you with affections whenever he wanted and stars above, did he. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that he actually would be spending those nights with you in your bed, surrounded by you and that beautiful floral and fruity scent (which he came to learn was a mix of your shampoo and a perfume you wore), kissing and talking and..

Screwing you out of your damn mind. 

He would never get tired of that wrecked expression on your face. Of he velvety sweet mewlings that came out of your mouth, gasping and begging for more. The way your soft and supple skin would give under his grasp and leave bruises blooming whenever he touched. The way your cheeks flushed when his bite marks were somewhere obvious and you would have to wear a sweater or a bit of makeup to cover it at work. The way you sometimes scolded him for it, but never really looked truly angry at him.

It was exhilarating. 

Like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

You.

He just couldn't get enough of you.

Every second of every day he wanted to be surrounded by you. Consumed by you. Entwined with your body and soul and never, even for a moment, being apart.

Even now, he missed you.

Missed your scent. Your smile. Your voice. He wanted to see you.

Ah, dammit, he wanted to see you!

Where.

Where.

Where?

...Where was this **little fucking rat**!?

He was getting sick and tired of waiting here for them! At this rate he'd track them down and just gut them him fucking self! How dare they. How dare they make him sit here waiting for them, when he could be watching you. How dare they even think they could step foot anywhere near you! How dare they think that they even had a chance with you!? How dare they approach you like some scum of the fucking Earth and talk to you, make you feel uncomfortable as you quickly turned down their advances and then proceeded to say such vile things about you!

HOW DARE THEY TRY TO FOLLOW YO-

Sans' eyelights caught onto something. 

A human, walking on the sidewalk looking incredibly nervous as their head wandered around, looking in every direction for something. Sans took a step back to avoid being seen as their head glanced in his direction and hesitated, only to keep scanning the area around them. He was rather far up above on the fifth floor of this building, but he didn't need this piece of shit cowarding out now by seeing shadows, after making him spend a whole fucking afternoon waiting for them. It wasn't long before they kept walking, a duffel bag at their side as they wore rather inconspicuous clothing and kept their head down low. They were almost completely unassuming, if Sans hadn't already burned their imagine into his skull.

This.. was your stalker.

....Or rather, your other stalker.

A co-worker, who you had shot down just a few weeks ago after they made an incredibly nasty advance on you. It didn't end well, them calling you a variety of unsavory names which you all huffed about at Sans over dinner. His soul had been burning so hot at that moment that he snapped a metal fork in half, surprising you, but he quickly brushed it off as an accident. In the following days, Sans had spotted them following you one night after work. He nearly killed them on the spot, that same white hot rage taking over as he saw them gazing upon you, but his phone buzzed silently as you suddenly called him, saying you felt uneasy and wanted someone to talk to.

Instead he took a shortcut to your side and gladly led you home, spending the night with you to calm your fears, and didn't see the stalker in the few days after. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they reappeared, you two were still co-workers after all. Sans spotted them for the second time one night as he walked you home, following not to far with a look of disgust on their face. It annoyed him to no end that every time they appeared the two of you were together, but it's not like he could just brush you off to deal with them. You were much more important, and he wanted to focus all of his attention on you, not some maggot festering in the trash.

He could of easily tracked them down back to their own place. Easily find out who they were. Easily torture them for even _THINKING_ they could get close to you. Easily made their life hell.. but .. strangely..

Sans realized he actually didn't have to do much to torment this piece of shit. 

..Because every time they followed you, the two of you would be together. Hugging. Kissing. Holding hands. Going on dates. Laughing. Smiling. Being a couple.. And each and every time he could feel the jealousy that flared in their eyes burning holes in his back. It gave him an indescribable rush, knowing that he was on the receiving end of those jealous stares.

Knowing that you loved him. Him! Of all people!

You loved him.

Not them. 

...So he put up with it. 

He put up with their pathetic attempts at stalking, appearing at inopportune moments to dissuade them from ever approaching you, spending almost all his time by your side, and just became an all around nuisance to this pathetic human. It was easy to do, all he had to do was focus all of his attention on you, which he would gladly do any day. Your other stalker was too much of a coward to do anything anyways, always breaking off a mile or two before your apartment and never getting enough nerves to approach the two of you. It stayed like this for a month or so. 

But, due to their sloppiness, you began to feel something was amiss. You always seemed to be checking over your shoulder now, swearing you could feel eyes upon you. You started asking him to walk you home all the time. You looked.. troubled. Sans didn't exactly like seeing you become so paranoid by the feeling of being followed, but it made you just a little bit more clingy to him. Your independence had shrunk, little by little and each passing day you needed him more and more. He got to spend more time with you. Protecting you. Comforting you. It was all he could ever want.

It was perfect. 

Everything was perfect. 

Everything was falling so wonderfully into place..

..Until your next door neighbor let him know she saw someone suspicious lurking around the neighborhood a few days ago. Sans had done a lot to make himself friendly with your neighbors, despite how much Mrs. Allen's nosy nature annoyed the fuck out of him. She asked a lot of questions, and despite her old age seemed to have a rather keen eye and made it her duty to lookout for the neighborhood. She didn't trust monsters, and had given him a rather disapproving stare the first few times he showed up to your apartment. It took a lot to break that annoying bitch, but thankfully it seemed to be working in his favor now. 

...Lucky her, he was just a few words away from snapping and just getting rid of her completely.

After months of dealing with her crap she finally seemed to like Sans enough to share her gossip with him. She had been watching the neighborhood kids playing outside from her balcony when she saw a suspicious person, and gave a rather vague description that almost completely matched your co-worker, and now Sans knew couldn't tolerate this anymore. It didn't matter how much he relished being on the receiving end of those jealous stares, or how much joy he derived from those looks of hatred on their face every time he was with you. 

_T h e y w e r e g e t t i n g t o o c l o s e_.

Might as well have some fun with them before it's all over though, right? He still needed to punish them for even daring to gaze in your way. For having the **fucking** _nerve_ to think they could ever be close to you. For ever even looking at his precious human.

Painful. 

He was going to make this so _incredibly_ painful. 

He felt his grin grow as they approached your building, turning back inside his own apartment to grab his things. The unit itself was mostly empty, save for the plastic covers and drop towels that littered the place, a clock on the wall, and a small toolbox. He had cleared out most of the furniture in here now that he could freely enter your place, but still decided to keep this apartment for.. other things. Most of this building was empty anyways, so he didn't have to deal with any nosy neighbors or irritating questions. A reusable bag filled with groceries sat on the counter and he double checked his pocket for the vial. 

Everything was ready. 

He could barely control his excitement. 

Ah, finally, he was going to capture this little swine. 

He was going to bend them. 

Break them. 

Slice them apart and shatter each and every one of the bones in their disgusting body. 

Have them begging for mercy until the very last moment when they dropped dead. 

And then you'd go back to being only his. Only for his eyes to see. 

His one and only, precious human. 

"here piggy.. piggy.. piggy. ehehehe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is.. really self indulgent so please forgive me. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ …


	2. trap.

_CRACK_! **CRUNCH**! _CRACK_!

The sound would of been gut wrenching.. 

..if Sans had a gut. 

..Or if he cared.

But he didn't.

This.. 

...scum. 

This lowlife. 

This dirty, worthless, vile piece of trash was disgusting. 

Obnoxious.

Shameless.

..Really. 

Sans' enjoyment of this moment, of finally being rid of this annoyingly insignificant little pest, had quickly died when he realized what this stalker had intended to do. That irritation then boiled to rage as your annoying neighbor, Mrs. Allen, had stopped him on his way in, saying they heard some rustling from your unit and that the raccoons were probably at it again. 

They weren't. 

He should of just teleported.. but he needed her to see him so she didn't question the sounds. So she wouldn't get too suspicious. But, of course the one time he didn't actually want to talk to her was when seemed insistent on saying how thankful she was to him and how she owed him an apology. He felt his self-control slipping at each word that came out of her mouth, the words becoming muffled and indiscernible as he was unable to tear his eyelights away from your apartment door, barely making out the sounds of someone inside your unit.

He was going to snap.

He didn't.

Finally, she shut the fuck up and left him alone. His magic hummed, wanting to quickly shortcut inside but he could never deny the chance to use the key. A gift, with a little bone keychain attached to it, meant just for him. A symbol of your trust to him, allowing him to freely go into your space whenever he wanted. You had no idea how elated he was when you gave it to him. After months of just breaking in this place, he now used it at every chance he could, filled with a sense of euphoria that he was the only other person you allowed to have this privilege. 

Except.. not now.

Now there was someone else here, soiling the space with their scent.

With their presence.

He could instantly tell which window your stalker had used to break in, still slightly ajar and letting in a slight draft, the room now dead silent with the lights off. Your heavy curtains blocked most of the sunshine and he could hear his bones creak as he tightened his hands into fists. Obviously they heard the conversation in the hallway. That stupid bitch gave them just enough time to hide.

Sans would've loved to play along to a nice little game of hide and seek but...

His head was swimming.

The subtle scents of flowers and sweet fruits had been soiled by the foul stench of dirt. Of trash. Of rot and decay and cigarettes and alcohol and shame and misery and filth. 

They were ruining it.

They were ruining it!

They were ruining such a sacred place!

He was going to kill them. 

He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them! He was going to kill them!

All it took was one shift of weight in the nearby closet for Sans to locate them.

He nearly took out all their HP in one go, unable to stop the fury that ate up his soul at the intrusion someone in his mate's home. The sickening squelch of bone piercing skin and crunching and snapping of body parts was just as disgusting as they were, but it seemed shock of sudden pain kept them from screaming. He had just enough self control to avoid any critical body parts and making too much of a mess, but now because of his outburst he had to wait. 

His eyelights kept track of your stalker's HP, the number slowly ticking back up point by point as a green bone was impaled into their leg, slowly regenerating their health. They were face down on the floor after Sans had dragged them out of the closet by their hair, a bloody mess from all the other bones that were gruesomly portruding from their body, bleeding out on a tarp he had brought.

He didn't need them soiling this space anymore than they already had.

".....ᶦᵗ ʰᵘʳᵗˢ..."

They were in too much pain to scream, their voice barely above a whisper.

"aw, hey. buddy. believe me, this is hurting me just as much as it's hurting you," Sans said, a smile on his face but his voice nothing but apathetic. He sat on your couch, watching the human struggle as they let out quiet choking cries every time they moved. Most of the bones impaling their body were blue. Didn't hurt if you kept still, but they just kept shaking from the trauma they had already endured, causing their HP to tick down for every point it went up. They were just torturing themselves, and it was rather amusing to watch.

"it's not like i wanted to do this, ya know? i thought what we had was a pretty good relationship going. me, getting to spending time with my angel while you, a pathetic and lonely piece of shit, just got to watch from the sidelines like some kind of weirdo."

He hugged the pillow he had snatched from your bed closer, washing out the scents of blood and dirt with yours, trying to calm himself a little. His bones were rattling with the overflow of magic from his soul, and he could feel himself straining to keep it all under control. He tried surrounding his body with thought of you by hugging it and wearing an apron you had given him as a gift because he had a habit of making a mess in your kitchen, along with the house slippers you had bought for him to wear inside your apartment. They helped, but having this pig in front of him completely at his mercy was driving him crazy.

"you just had to ruin it though, huh? i mean really.. you came all the way here just to steal her underwear? and i thought i was fucked up with how many times i've broken in here but at least i have some fucking standards," he laughed, unable to stop himself from gripping the pillow tighter. "and here i was thinking you were just going to try to jump out of the bushes or go rifling through some trash, but instead you actually had some nerve to enter here you little fucking pervert."

His eyelights went out and the look of terror on your stalker's face grew deeper, grimacing as they trembled while Sans' grin just grew wider, unable to hold back the laugh that erupted from his chest. He kept it quiet though. Your neighbors were still home after all, and even if he was able to stop this human from screaming he really didn't need them poking their heads where it didn't belong. They'd leave soon enough. He made sure of that.

"i really should just kill you. i really, really, really want to. your face is making me sick and i can't stand the fact that you're here. it's taking everything i've got to just not incinerate you right where you stand... or lay.. i guess. but i'm not going to do that. you've already left your dirty little prints everywhere and i'm not going to let you ruin this place anymore," he rambled, standing up as the stalker let out another choking cry. He put the pillow down and reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out the vial and playing with it in his hand.

"you're so desperate for her huh? lying awake at night dreaming of her. wanting her. going so far as to lay your filthy fucking hands around her after she shot you down like the piece of trash you are. tell ya what, bud. how about before i break every single bone in your body, i let you see something nice, hm? like a parting gift."

He grabbed their face and they let out a cry, garbled and choked as Sans dug his digits into their cheeks, scratching the skin and making them bleed.

"all you have to do is play a little game with me," he cooed, forcing their mouth open as he poured the contents inside. They sputtered and his grin grew more twisted.

" **S W A L L O W I T.** "

They did, sort of. Some of the content was spilling out from their mouth, mixing with the tears, snot, blood and saliva that covered their face. As long as some of it made it in, it didn't matter. Sans was probably giving them too high of a dose anyways, but he didn't care. He wanted them to feel the pain. Every. Agonizing. Second of it. He wanted them to experience nothing but deep, soul crushing anguish and misery up until the very second they died.

That would be there punishment for stepping foot in here. And even then, they had so much more to answer for.

"are you ready? all i need you to do is count," he said simply, standing up and dusting himself off, the stalker groaning and still sputtering as the bitter potion made it's way down. Sans stepped beside them, that contorted grin still pulled on his features, looking down at the human and his eyelights were burning holes into their ragged form.

"and what are we counting exactly? well, i'll let you figure it out. there's only 206 of them and we're already at eleven, give or take, so let's start from there. don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. count for me, ok? we'll start from twelve."

They were trembling again as Sans neatly pressed a foot over one of their hands, giving just enough pressure to make them aware he was stepping on it. 

"ready..? here we go."

**CRACK**! 

  
  
  
  
  


sans: knock knock.

you: Who's there? 

sans: juno.

you: Juno who?

sans: juno i love you, right?

You let out a snort, a wide grin on you face and a bright blush on your cheeks as you quickly began tapping out a reply.

"There she goes smiling on her phone again," a male voice drawled, and you jumped, quickly glancing up to your co-worker with a guilty expression. Reese shot you a smirk before Naomi gave him a firm elbow, glaring at him as he let out a complaint.

"Would you leave her alone? Just let the girl talk to her boyfriend!" she huffed, jabbing at him some more as he half-heartedly attempted to block the shots. How these two always had so much energy even after a long day at the office, you'd never know. 

"S-sorry," you stumbled out, now feeling a little guilty as you tucked your phone into your pursed and continued walking with a few of your co-workers out to the parking lot.

"Don't feel bad," Marcus pipped up from your side, keeping pace with you as Reese and Naomi fell behind, now pulling out fake kung-fu moves against each other. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh. Er.. really?" you asked, flushing a bit darker now. You were.. but it was a little embarrassing to be called out on it. You always liked Sans' cheesy sense of humor and that cute little knock knock joke had really brightened your sour mood. Work had been tough recently with the end of the month coming up, and your boss had really been cracking down on your whole department. It was frustrating, mostly because you had a tendency to slip under pressure, and you recently began making a few mistakes in your paperwork. Thankfully your friends were kind enough to help you out, and you did your best to look out for them too.

It made office life bearable knowing someone had your back.

Like today, Marcus had given you a heads up about some mistakes in your math in a spreadsheet before you sent it out, and you helped Naomi format an email to another co-worker that contained significantly less curse words (although they were all very well deserved). Reese had been busy sending cat videos and funny memes in the group chat to keep everyone from pulling their hair out, and you were thankful to have each of them around. It was fun.. but still stressful, and it was obvious on all of your faces. Slumped shoulders, darkened eye circles, frizzy hair and unkempt shirts, a look of irritation in everyone's eyes that made you all seem unfriendly and unapproachable. 

You were the definition of overworked and under paid. 

All of this, on top of your.. own personal situation.. had just been the perfect brewing ground of stress and loss of sleep. This week had been better though, and you had your friends and Sans to thank for that. The gnawing sense of paranoia that had been following you for weeks was melting away, and for the first time in awhile you felt confident about your walk home.

"It's cause her boyfriend is sooo coooool," Reese laughed, finally catching up with Naomi quickly on his heels, giving another dramatic karate chop to his shoulder and earning a firm 'ow!' from him.

"Cooler than you, dork!" she said, sticking her tongue out a him which he quickly returned. The two of them made you feel like you were back in high school again, giggling at their antics as they continued. 

"He's really chill. Totally not the typed I thought you'd be interested in by the way," Naomi added with a small nudge. "But he makes you really happy!"

You felt your ears grow hot as you nodded, glancing back down to the pavement in front you. It's true that Sans had been a bit of a surprise in your life. You had always developed crushes on much more quiet people, like yourself. Sans on the other hand was funny, charasmatic and a real charmer, and he had this strange magnetic energy around him that just.. drew you in like a moth to a flame. 

Obviously you weren't the only one who felt this pull. 

It didn't surprise you at all he was a rather popular monster, he was easy to talk to and just always seemed to know what to say, but it had shocked you just how popular he was. Someone always greeted him when you were out and about, waving hello and chatting him up. Some you recognized, like the regulars at Grillby's and his closer friends, and others you quickly lost track of in all of the exchanges. You swore he must've known the entire Underground! He was quiet in his own way, usually just joking and never talking much about himself, but also a complete social butterfly with the way he handled conversations and people.

It made you wonder what he could even see in a shy girl like you.. 

Well, it's not like you had to ask really. 

He loved to gush about you all the time to his friends, much to your embarrassment, and practically showered you in his affections. It was a little strange when he had started out by always asking permission to do much of anything (you were use to people just kind of doing things without asking), but as soon as you gave your consent you basically opened the flood gates to endless amounts of kisses, nuzzles and sooooo many nicknames.

It may have been a little smothering at times but you.. actually kind of liked it. 

You were the center of his attention, and it was nice to have someone who just seemed to cherish you. He didn't ask you to change, didn't push you outside your comfort zone, and liked you for who you were. In just the four months you had been dating, you had already found yourself falling hard for this skeleton.

It was exactly why you were missing his presence right now. 

You had told him you would be okay to walk yourself home today, knowing you couldn't keep clinging to him forever, and didn't want to keep him from his friends. The paranoia that was clouding your mind was lifting, and you felt confident enough to make this trip on your own now. It was time to be your own independent woman again! 

"Yeah, yeah. I just kinda miss when she was here in our orbit and not on Cloud Nine," Reese added with a shrug and you looked at him rather quizzically. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Besides at work we've hardly seen you around!"

"I uh.. oh.." you said softly, now feeling much more guilty than before. Huh. You hadn't really thought about it, but when was the last time you went out with your friends besides to lunch? There were a few occasions when you ran into Naomi when out and about with Sans since you lived on the same side of town, but really.. not much else stuck out in your mind. You had been spending a lot of time with him, from dates to nights in together, and had been hanging around with his brother and his friends instead of your own. 

Wow. You were kind of a jerk huh?

"Nice going Reese's Cup you made her feel bad," Marcus said, giving him a look and Reese frowned at the nickname.

"Hey! I was just speaking my mind about it!" he huffed before looking at you, his expression going from irritation to remorse. "Er.. sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just miss having you around."

"N-no! Actually.. you're right," you admitted, the realization now striking you. "I guess I have been a little caught up with him. It's just been awhile since I've actually been in a relationship, I think it kind of went to my head."

Most of you life had been filled with crushes and unrequited loves. Always the bridesmaid and.. never the bride, or so they say.

You were shy and had a hard time standing your ground, preferring to avoid any type of confrontation in favor of just bending over to someone whims and letting it pass. Most people enjoyed taking advantage of your kindness and just steamrolled over you with ease. It was.. something you had grown use to. Something you simply accepted. Although becoming a fully realized adult who lived on their own had had helped establish some confidence, you were still far from being anything outstanding. 

But.. someone had still taken interest in you, regardless of all that and you wanted to enjoy it for however long it lasted.

Naomi threw her arm around your shoulder and gaze you a squeeze, and you felt your worried expression change into a small smile.

"Aww, it's okay sweetie! Like I said, he makes you happy! It's not like we're going anywhere anyways! You guys are still going through your honeymoon phase, and once you two get sick of making puppy eyes at each other we'll all start hanging again," she said, that charming smile taking up most of her face.

"Can I at least make it up to you?" you asked, putting and arm around her waist as you two walked together with the boys flanking your sides. "I dunno.. something? I want to make up for lost time."

"Oh! Dude! Breakfast Club!" Reese said, eyes practically sparkling.

"Yes! Breakfast Club!" Naomi added, pumping a fist into the air and you laughed.

"Breakfast Club! Breakfast Club! Breakfast Club!" 

Every time the four of you had a free Saturday, the Breakfast Club would form, dedicated to trying out just about every joint in the city that served some kind of breakfast food. From small mom and pop shops to big diners, the four of you had taken a pact to try it all. It had been awhile since the club had got together, not only on your end, but everyone had been busy with their own lives. 

Marcus had also been sweet on an artsy type girl, their relationship taking off the same time yours had with Sans, and Naomi had been starting up her own Youtube channel with reviews of makeup and subscription boxes. Reese had been helping to create some music for a new indie game that was set to release in the spring, and all of that had added up to you missing out on a lot of Saturdays with them.

Well, you didn't have anything scheduled for tomorrow, so why the hell not?

"Breakfast Club!" you shouted, joining in with their chants as they gave another cheer.

The four of you planned to meet up at a new breakfast joint that had opened up on the west side of town tomorrow, and you couldn't stop the smile on your face no matter how much you cheeks hurt. Today was good. Your life was good. What could be better than this?

The walk out to the parking lot had been fun as you all chatted, parting ways with everyone as Naomi and Marcus took off in their cars, and you had a small conversation with Reece at the bus stop. A shame he lived on the opposite side of town, leaving you alone, but you were happy. No creepy feelings of being watched. No paranoia sliding up your spine. Nothing.

The bus ride home had been just as uneventful, just like the walk. It wasn't very long if you took your usual shortcut into an alley behind some housing, and you liked the path. You met Sans here after all. It was quiet as you tapped out a few messages on your phone and listened to a bit of music as you walked, and soon enough you made it to your building as the sun was starting to set.

You were home and not a worry in your head as you entered the building and gave the doorman a friendly hello. You had made the entire walk home by yourself and no creepy feelings or paranoia had bothered you. It was so nice to finally be getting over this! You let out a hum and you rode the elevator up to the third floor, giving a wave to some of your neighbors as you headed to the end of the hall. Your apartment was a corner unit, quiet and peaceful with only one neighbor on your side, a lovely older couple by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Allen.

The apartments were a little more modern and spacious for their price, and you liked living here a lot. You felt silly for ever considering moving now, having been worried that someone creepy was wandering around in your neighborhood, giving you these terrible feelings of being watched in the first place. It was most likely your imagination. You reached for your bag to grab your keys, noticing a wonderful smell in the air as you almost unlocked the door before your neighbor's door swung open not too far.

"Oh, there you are dear," a familiar woman's voice called. Mrs. Allen looked at you with a bit of worry in her eyes but she seemed to relax a little as your presence. She and Mr. Allen were stepping out of their apartment, looking very dressed up in evening wear and coats.

"Hi Mrs. Allen! " you greeted with a small wave and a smile. "You're looking beautiful this evening."

"Isn't she?" Mr. Allen asked with a big grin and you watched as the elderly lady flushed a bit before swatting at his arm playfully.

"Oh, hush you," she said laughed before approaching you for a moment. "I'm glad to see you back safe before we leave. I was surprised to see your boyfriend here before you."

"Er.. oh?" you asked, looking rather surprised. Why in the world was Sans here? Didn't he have a poker game tonight? "You saw him?"

"Yes, he was here in the afternoon with a bag of grocerie-" she started before Mr. Allen lightly bumped her with his arm.

"Think you might be spoiling a bit of a surprise hun," he said softly with a smile and she let out a huff.

"Well! If he intended on making it a surprise he shouldn't of been making so much of a racket! Honestly. I thought someone was dying over there with all the banging! Will you tell him to keep it down next time?" she started, crossing her arms before her look of irritation melted into something softer. "And um, I already spoke about this with him earlier but I wanted to be sure I apologized to you, dearie."

You looked at Mrs. Allen questionably. Apologize? For what? She seemed to read your expression and spoke before you had the chance to ask.

"For.. treating Sans so poorly in the beginning. I can't help but feel protective of you, dear. You're a good girl with a good head on your shoulders and you remind me a lot of our own daughter," she started, her husband placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She fell for the same kind of guy. Funny. Charismatic. He broke her heart in ways that she still feels after all these years and I just don't want the same to happen to you. He seems.. different though. And no, I'm not just saying that because he was so generous to give us these tickets for tonight's show!" 

Strangely you found yourself smiling at her as she continued to huff through her apology. She really was a wonderful neighbor, and had always looked out for you when you first moved in. A little rough around the edges, bold and unafraid to speak your mind, but having such a kind woman look after you had been heartwarming. Sans and her had gone at it when he first started coming around to your apartment, but somehow he had worked his magic in getting her to come around.

"So.. please. I hope you'll forgive me for being so crude to him. He didn't deserve it, and the two of you really do make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you Mrs. Allen. I'm really happy you think so! I'm sure Sans is too," you said and she looked a little relieved. 

"Good. Then I hope you have a good night, hun. We'll see you in the morning when we return from our little night out," Mr. Allen said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as Mrs. Allen gave another playful swat. You couldn't help but giggle.

"Have fun you two!"

The elderly couple departed down the hall as you turned back to your own apartment door. You unlocked the door, the wonderful smell from before now surrounding you as you entered your apartment.

"Sans?" you called.

"hey! welcome home sweetheart," he returned from inside the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh, kinda realized how long this was becoming.. so i decided to cut up some of the longer chapters. sooo.. apologies for the rather brief ending! just a reminder to keep an eye on those tags too, they're on there for a reason and things will really be picking up more in the next few chapters. thank you and please look forward to more! |ω･)ﾉ


	3. tainted.

You let out a small sigh of relief as you took off your work shoes by the door next to a familiar pair of worn out sneakers, your feet finally free and sore from your long day at work. You put on your house slippers, walking out of the small hallway and into the living room and enjoying the wonderful smells that currently preoccupied your apartment. Sans was in the kitchen, and he turned to give you a warm grin, sporting a baggy gray sweatshirt and some worn jeans along with his pink slippers and the apron you had bought him. You failed to hold back a giggle at him, enjoying just how adorable he looked.

"What in the world are you doing here?" you asked, approaching him as you took off your work cardigan and threw it on the couch. A lazy habit, but you'd pick it up later.

"what, a skeleton can't cook a nice meal for his datemate after her long week at work?" he retorted, a bit of a mischievous smile on his face as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"A-ah well.. no.. but.. you know what I mean. I thought you were going to play poker out at Grillby's tonight?" you question, now entering the kitchen with a curious look on your face. He shrugged and instead came over to give you a short but sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulled you close.

"hmm, yeah. i was," he began as you put your arms around his neck. "but, there was this recipe online that made me think of you and i uh.. may have been still a little worried about ya."

This skeleton was way too sweet. 

Although you felt bad that he canceled his poker night again (and you're sure the dog squad would give him shit about it), it was very sweet of him to be worried about you. Despite your rather long speech to him about feeling confident walking yourself home today, you couldn't lie to yourself and say you didn't miss his cheerful mood and being able cracking jokes with him on your way home. It had become a familiar routine for you two now. You smiled, despite the fact that there was that guilt hanging out in your heart and he gently smooched you again.

"didn't have any spooks on your way home, did you?"

"No. I think I'm getting over it, whatever it was," you said softly, a bit of relief in your tone. "Thank you for worrying about me, though. I appreciate you a lot."

That familiar dusting of blue magic found it's way to his cheeks and a subtle look of admiration was in his eyesocket.

"..any time, sweetheart."

"You uh.." you started, unable to help it as another giggle found it's way out of your throat. "You got something on your face."

It was red, splattered lightly along his cheekbone and he merely shrugged as you wiped it away with your thumb. It wasn't unlike him to make a mess, which is why you had bought the apron for him after the last few times he had cooked for you and ended up covered in a variety of different sauces and stains. Somehow that apron was now the only thing that remained clean. And, in true Sans fashion, the kitchen was once again a bit of a disaster zone with plenty of dishes in the sink and some more of that red splashed around.

"You know.." you began, eyes wandering over the messy kitchen." I only forgive you because I love you and your cooking is really good, but you really do make a mess every time!"

"whoops."

"Yeah. A-huh. Whoops," you said, giving a half-hearted glare as you removed your arms from around him, but he seemed intent on still holding on.

"waaaait. just a few more minutes," he said, placing his head on your shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of your neck. You felt your face heat up as he gently kissed you there, this time your laugh a bit more fluttery as he continued to kiss up your neck towards your ear before gently biting down on your earlobe.

"Sans!" you giggled out and he let out a breathy chuckle. 

"sorry, sorry. just can't help myself around you," he said, that mischievous grin still on his face. You puffed your cheeks out at him, pretending to be annoyed as he poked you. "hey, careful or i may bite there next."

Your hands found their way to your face, cupping your cheeks to protect them as you pouted and he laughed. His smile was bright and he seemed to be in a really good mood, a warm aura radiating off him making you smile too. Seems like both of you had a good day.

"So can I ask what it is you're making?" you asked now that he finally let you go and wandered over to the stove with brimming interesting. Something was simmering in the pot, and it was difficult to tell exactly what it was. There was a series of complex flavors you really couldn't place, like.. chocolate and ..coffee..? As well as a lot of savory scents, but it all blended together and smelled wonderful. Seems like he had pulled out your rice cooker too.

"curry. i uh, remember how much you liked the one we had at al and undyne's so.." he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "i wanted to finally try out my own version."

"Really?" you asked, your eyes almost lighting up. 

Your first meeting with Alphys and Undyne was over a curry dinner, a recipe they had brought back from their trip to Japan, and it was simply amazing. You had asked them for weeks to give it to you, but Undyne had held it over your head, saying it gave her an Alphys the excuse to have you over more often. The reasoning was sweet, and it had turned into you joining them for anime nights on Sundays, but you wanted that recipe darn it! 

But.. maybe Sans' would be better?

It already looked rather different from the one they made. The curiosity in you had turned to excitement as he grinned at you. He seemed fairly confident in his work, and you had to admit his cooking skills improved more and more with every meal you ate.

"yeah. it's pretty killer. you could even say it's to _die_ for," he added and you rolled your eyes. This dork. 

"Thank you, Sans," you said, and that cheeky grin he had turned back into a shy one. "I still feel bad you canceled your poker game again just to come over and make dinner."

If he was worried he could of always texted you. It's not like he had to cancel all his plans because of you.. He had done that on quite a few occasions for your sake, which was nice but you didn't want to come off as some needy or clingy girlfriend to his other friends. You had developed a reputation like that once with a previous relationship and it had been.. a little hard to take. 

"you're more important," he stated simply, and you felt your heart skip a beat. "besides, i may have planned a little more than just dinner."

The flirtatious tone in his voice made you blush, the heat quickly traveling to your ears and you fumbled a bit. You knew that look in his eyesockets! Ah.. jeez!

"A-ah, well t-that's..." 

"too forward?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, obviously trying to hold back a snicker at your embarrassment. 

"N-no it's um.. just that.." Oh great. Here you go again, having trouble taking a stand for yourself. C'mon! You can do this! It's not like it's the end of the world.

"W-we probably shouldn't!" 

As tempting as what he was imply was.. you had already made plans for tomorrow morning. You had been pushing your friends off for too long, Reese had said so himself. They missed you and in truth, you missed them too. You were busy now fumbling with your hands, shyly avoiding his gaze that you completely missed the way his smile fell, the corner of his mouth twitching and his eyelights shrunk.

"I made some plans to go out to breakfast with some co-workers early tomorrow since I've been kinda neglecting them.."

His teeth grinded together and his bones creaked as he tightened his hand into fists.

"So I w-want to be sure to get up on time a-and um-"

His rib cage was burning.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful I just-"

"sweetheart."

"A-ah um, yes?" you said, gazing up at him as he smiled at you.

"it's alright. we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said softly. "we've just spent so much time together before and now this week we haven't really, so i guess i was just missing you a lot. shoulda made sure it was okay before i just kinda sprung it on you, huh?"

He sounded.. disappointed. But not angry.

...  
But now you felt kinda bad. 

The week had been rather busy for the both of you. Normally Sans would walk you home and the two of you would have dinner together, but this week he had just shown up to mostly walk you back to your apartment before heading off somewhere, saying he was prepping some things. 

..Was it for tonight?

Oh man, you totally ruined it didn't you?

You frowned and opened your mouth to speak again but he reached out for you hands and held them in his own. His grasp was gentle and he rubbed his thumbs over the back of your hands reassuringly.

"really. it's ok."

He was giving you that look again. That sweet, melt your heart right into the palm of his hands kind of look that made your heart flutter like crazy. This skeleton.. He was too wonderful! You really didn't deserve him.

"I'll make it up to you!" you promised and he squeezed your hands.

"well... if you want to right now.. you could humor me by still changing into what i got for you in the bathroom," he said and you felt your face flush slightly.

He.. got you something? Urgh. How could you say no when he was looking at you like that..?

"O-okay," you said and flushed a little bit deeper. He beamed and your melting heart became a complete pile of mush. It should be illegal to be this cute.

"sweet. feel free to wash up then and get comfy, i'll plate us up some grub and find a good movie to watch," he said, giving you a wink. 

A night in watching a movie with your boyfriend would be the perfect thing to end this perfect day. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, a tinge of guilt still hanging on in your chest but he quickly shoo'd you away with that same cheesy smile on his face. 

You were lucky, huh? Sans was really good to you. He was very sweet and understanding, and he always seemed to know what to say. Always made you feel special. You were grateful he never bullied you around, just knowing if he pushed a little harder you probably would've bended to him earlier. You were still proud for sticking up for yourself. Heading out into the living room and then down into the hall a bit, you turned to head into the bathroom, that fluttery feeling still in you-

_thump._

...

A small noise came from the wall and you hesitated for a moment, eyes gazing further into the hall. The lights were off, and with the sun setting casted the hallway into shadows. That had.. come from your room hadn't it?

Damn, those raccoons better not be back.

It had already taken a few months to get them out of the walls before and you didn't want to get into it with pest control again! They did such a shit job before. You muttered quietly to yourself as you entered the hall bathroom, figuring you could deal with it another time while you flicked on the lights and closed the door behind you.

...Oh.

You let out a small snort at the clothes left on the bathroom counter. Honestly, you don't know what you expected, but a plain t-shirt and some very comfy looking pajama pants hadn't been exactly what you had in mind. These were Sans' weren't they? They looked vaguely familiar. He must've brought them from his home. 

What a goofball.

Then again, he had admitted before he liked you wearing his stuff. Maybe it was a monster thing or maybe just a him kinda thing? He always seemed to take extra care of the gifts you had given him, and always offered you his jacket when the two of you were out. You'd probably ask him about it later. After such a long day you were ready to wash up and slip into such comfortable looking pajamas, just so you could enjoy a nice dinner and movie with Sans.

....

He wasn't.. really considering this...

....was he?

Sans' finger tips were drumming rapidly along the counter, his soul pounding painfully in his rib cage as he stared blankly into space. There was a strange feeling brewing with in him that he couldn't place, his mind quickly swarming with unpleasant thoughts as his soul began curling in on itself.

You had..

rejected him.

..Why did it hurt? 

It's not like this was your first time saying no to him on something. Maybe because it was the first time you had ever turned him down for something more intimate? Normally you were so willing to indulge him, being so cute and shy and delectable, but you didn't want to now? ....No. That's not quite right. It's not like you were unwilling. 

Ah. 

..No, he understood now. 

Your friends. 

You had prioritized them over him. 

..Why?

....

Why hadn't they fucked off already?! He had been taking up your time for months now! Why were they still trying to hang around!? They were so fucking irritating! Sans had been trying his best to dissuade you from spending time around them outside of work. He couldn't do much about you talking to them at your job (yet) but he had done all that he could to have you hanging around him and his friends instead of ever going out with them. You had been doing so well too, always declining their invites of favor for him and what he wanted to do. So why? Why now?

Why had your priority switched over to them instead of him!?

Had he fucked up?

He should've been here this week, taking up all of your time so you had no choice but to think of him, but he needed to prepare some things for this stupid day! 

AHHH! 

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Then he for sure messed up. He took too long. His desire to prolong that piece of shit's suffering had turned against him and now he was stuck. He should've just killed them. He should've just thrown that piece of garbage out with the rest of the trash! Now he was seriously considering...!

....

He was a hypocrite wasn't he? 

Always thinking about how much he hated other people taking advantage of your kindness.

Always making his magic burn with a white hot rage at the mere thought of someone pushing themselves and their problems on to you.

Always preaching to himself how he would protect you.

And here he was.. 

...thinking of taking advantage of you.

...

Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial he had used on that stalker. It was a steroid of sorts for the soul, initially used on monsters who had a disconnect with their emotions to help intensify their feelings. It worked on humans too, and had become somewhat of a.. trend to use in shadier scenes and hard to get your hands on. It was painfully addicting if used in excess.. but.. there was only a few drops left.

Not enough to do any harm but just enough to do.. something.

..Why was he considering this?

This was..!

No this.. wasn't taking advantage right? You loved him.

...Didn't you?

Just for tonight. Just for tonight he'd need you to be a little more willing. Just for tonight! He had already spent so many days fantasizing about this. About claiming you like this! His soul was already pulsing for you so painfully he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore if he couldn't touch you. Couldn't love you. Couldn't bite and mark you and completely eat you up, body and soul. 

His breathing became ragged as his magic began spazzing out of control, hands shaking slightly as he held the vial.

"just for tonight. just for tonight!" he whispered to himself harshly. "i'll make it up to you sweetheart, i promise. i promise. i promise. i promise. i promise. i promise...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*
> 
> ..well, here we go! 乁( • ω •乁)


	4. little red and the big bad wolf.

"is everything alright, sweetheart?"

You blinked once or twice, looking to the skeleton as his words slowly registered in your brain. He smiled at you, tilting his head slightly as his browbones were raised in concern. It took a few more seconds before you responded.

"I.. er uh.. Y-yes!" you said, shaking you head, finally passing him the plate you had been washing for.. how long now? You hadn't even realized you were spacing out, just mindlessly rubbing a sponge in circles around an already well cleaned plate as you literally thought about.. nothing.. Just enjoying the warm sensation of being well fed, the relaxing heat of the water and Sans being by your side. 

Sheesh. 

..Maybe you're more tired than you thought? The week had been long, and now full from your delicious dinner and all comfy in some of Sans' pajamas, it was like everything had come crashing down on you. Your shoulders ached from being hunched over a computer in an uncomfortable office chair. A new wave of irritation had washed over you at just how stressful you job had been these past few days and now.. your heart had been pounding just a little bit more as Sans touched you.

It hadn't even been anything bad it was just..

You had felt more aware of his presence now than ever.

Every time you bumped elbows washing the dishes. Every time he smiled at you. Every joke he made.. Even looking at him with that tender expression on his face made you melt just a little bit, and now sitting here washing dishes with him so peacefully.. So domestically... Like a married couple.. 

You were feeling really fluttery. It was difficult to form any kind of thoughts with the storm of emotions brewing in your chest. You didn't want to. Something inside you was trying so desperately to hold onto.. something, while another was almost whispering to you.

Let go. Forget it. It didn't matter..

Just..

Let go. 

...

You really might not make it through the movie..

Argh..

Dinner had been wonderful. 

Sans was still spinning in circles from the sheer amount of compliments you had given his cooking, unable to keep his eyelights off your pretty face as you cheerfully munched down on the food he had made for you. 

You loved him.

You trusted him. 

You didn't even hesitate for a second before you scarfed it all down..

...

He nearly forgot to eat himself, looking at you so lovingly while you ate with such enthusiasm that it made his soul buzz. It made him happy, to provide you things you enjoyed. To make you happy. To receive your love and attention. To see that wonderfully sweet smile on your face. 

Not to mention..

You had looked simply heavenly in his clothes. He had always disliked that shirt from how it fit on his rib cage, but had been too lazy to ever throw it out. Now, he was thankful, especially with the way it hugged your form just ever so slightly. It was just enough to leave him teasingly aware of it all. Of your hips. Of your breasts. If you had asked him years before, he might've said flesh had been rather overrated, but now? He really couldn't get enough of it.

The melding of your scent with his had been as equally intoxicating. Of course he had been scent marking you the moment you had agreed to go out with the skeleton, a natural monster habit that you had consented to, but wearing things like his clothes quelled some primal instinct in him to mark you all over. It was like a complete sign that you were his and his alone.

He was providing for you. You were receptive to him. The only thing that was missing from this perfect equation was having you in his own space. In his own room. Away from this rotten world where no one could hurt you and he could keep you happy and perfect and safe... And you'd just be his.

Just.. not yet.

..But soon..

Now that the two of you were full and content, you both had settled down to watch a movie. You were safely wrapped up in some blankets with him, snuggled close together with your head resting on his shoulder and his fingers gently stroked your hair. He loved the way it felt on his bones. He loved the way you just.. fit next to him. So perfect. Like a piece he never knew he was missing.

So soft. So warm. So blissful in your gaze as your fingers absent-mindedly played with the fabric of the blanket. He could tell...

It was really starting to take effect.

He had noticed it a bit when you were washing dishes; the drooping of your eyelids, the soft tint of pink on your cheeks and the way your eyes glazed over just a tad. Your head was emptying of any unnecessary thoughts, and your soul was connecting more to your feelings than your mind. All you needed was some encouragement.

He had kept his touches loving but innocent, poking your cheek playfully with a smile and stroking your hand for a moment when you would pass him a dish. He kept you laughing with his jokes and teasing, and he never wanted to let that pretty smile leave your face. His kisses had been soft and he found you returning them with more and more enthusiasm each time. It was wonderful. You were wonderful. And that soft yet subtle flush that took over your cheeks and ears as you let out a breathy moan at his touches was even more wonderful. 

..Looks like his earlier assumption was right.

The little that had been left of that upper was enough. You were still cognizant of where you were and of what was going on. You had even scolded him a few times when he playfully pinched you somewhere, but your defenses were coming down slowly but surely. You were becoming more receptive to his advances, and focusing less and less on whatever was playing on the television and more on him.

Like now, as you had parted your lips after he had kissed you to allow his conjured tongue to pass into your mouth, your arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled you closer. You were so deliciously sweet , the gentle heat of your mouth and the softness of your tongue a stark contrast to his cool and glassy one.

His head was dancing as he kissed you. 

Surrounding himself with you. 

Loving you.

He just wanted to eat you up and eat and eat and eat.. 

...Until there was nothing left.

...

Christ... It was starting to get to him too. His thoughts were getting even more scrambled in that screwed up skull of his. Guess he shouldn't be surprised, even if he was use to the explosion of emotions that you gave him, he wasn't going to be immune to the drugs effects.

He gave you both the same dosing, after all.

The only difference was Sans was use to packing that shit down tight and putting on a good facade. He didn't let it show, even though he humored the idea of playing sick and having you dote on him. He just couldn't let go of the control. He didn't want you to pity him either.

Even if he did drug you into this, he wanted this to be a consensual thing, as fucked up as that line of thinking was.

He wanted your permission to continue, because the thought of forcing you to do anything was.. disgusting. He loved you. He wanted you to love him too, not by force but by your own will. The idea of drugging you in the first place had been hard to swallow because of that, and he only eventually committed to it when he decided to drug himself too. This upper would only amplify your feelings after all, so obviously if you were willing.. you felt that way even with out it.. right..?

...Right..?

He just needed to be the forefront of your attention now.. without ... Without any unnecessary people. Without any unnecessary jobs. Without any unnecessary thoughts that kept you from just.. being with him.

He'd suffer for every moment you did to accomplish that.

And he was. 

His soul was practically throbbing in his chest as you gently squeezed his arm, a signal you needed some air. You let out a small gasp, a few strings of saliva and magic still connecting your mouths as you let out some heated breaths that brushed against his skull. Your face was completely flushed and you were looking at him with a lidded gaze, and by the stars were you to die for. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to bite. To bond. To mate with you right here and now, and fuck how easily he could. You were so beautifully temping and smelled so wonderful and you were looking at him in that way again and.. fuck! You were leaning forward again.

..Fuck.

Fuck.

Fucking.

Fuck!

"sorry, we probably shouldn't be doing this, huh?" he said softly and you seemed to almost snap out of your trance. It was a small moment of recognition as you flushed a bit deeper and casted your gaze aside. His rib cage was burning again. Ah.. no..

..Don't..

Don't look away from him like that...!

..Just say it!

Say it and he would indulge you!

Say it and he's love every inch of your body!

Say it and he'd devour every single piece of you until there was nothing... NOTHING left!

"A-ah.. well.. umm.."

Ugh. What the hell was wrong with you? Your felt hot for some reason and your head was beginning to feel even more cloudy than before. It was such a strange sensation, like the rest of the world had become muted and everything you felt had been.. amplified by a hundred. You almost weren't thinking at all, just reacting to what was going on around you without a single thought or reason at all.

Were you sick?

..No.. 

...Just incredibly horny. 

Jeez... just an hour or so ago you had shot down Sans and now here you were seriously considering just jumping his bones on this couch with no regards to anything else. He was even being a gentlemen and trying to put a stop to it before it got too far, but it was getting harder to think. You wanted Sans. You wanted his love and affections. You wanted to just let go of all of the worries and troubles in your head and just be with him right now. It was getting so bad you even had to look away from him just to get your few remaining thoughts in order or else you may of not wanted to stop at all.

"Sorry.. I uhh.."

It was becoming harder to even form words, every thought in your head just becoming a ghost that just.. slipped through your fingertips. You were slowly losing your grip. Something in you was fading again. Should you be scared? No. You were here with Sans. He'd take care of you.

He always did..

"hey," he said softly, gently reaching out to grab your chin. He turned your attention back to him and smiled, a bright blue blush taking up most of his skull. "i just wanna make sure. i know you said you had somethin' to do early tomorrow."

...

You ..did? 

Urgh. Come on brain, get it together.

Locking gazes with him was making your heart pound loudly in your ears. He had that charming look in his eyesockets again and you found yourself being dragged in by it the more you stared back. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it for a moment, still trying to hold on to those last few strings of reason in your brain as you glanced aside again. Embarrassment was washing over you in waves and every second that passed you felt hotter and hotter. You were fighting a losing battle.

Your friends would be waiting for you tomorrow. You wanted to be there. You wanted to hang out with them again. To make it up for always being absent. For always blowing them off. You wanted to make it up to them.. You wanted to...

You wanted to..

You... wanted to..

Just say it. 

Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. Just say it.

He'd beg if he had to, stars above, just.. please.. FUCKING SAY IT!

"..It.." you started softly. "I-it ...should be okay.."

You.. missed the small shaky breath he let out, along with the rough laugh that bubbled in his chest. You missed the way his grin threatened to split his face, his eyelights turning into small hearts and the ....predatory look on his skull. What you didn't miss was the way he pulled you closer again, gently nuzzling your face with his and the way it sent small sparks through your body. Your eyes squeezed shut and you just wanted to get lost in the feeling.

"only if you're sure," he sighed, and you found yourself hypnotized by his deep voice even more so than usual, sending a striking heat to your core. He could probably just talk you into an orgasm at this rate.

"M-mhm," you mumbled softly, feeling his hands wander shamelessly under your shirt. You grabbed on to him, enjoying how sturdy he felt as the whole world was kind of swaying around you. If your mind wasn't such a muddled mess you might've actually been afraid but.. right now you were in your boyfriend's loving arms, feeling his bony hands gently slide across your skin and his tongue sending goosebumps all over your body as it glided along your neck.

You loved him. You loved him so much it made your head spin...

A small squeak left your throat as you felt his canines press against the curve of your neck with just enough pressure to make you aware of them.

"I.. a-always forget how sharp your fangs are," you muttered and you felt his deep laugh reverberate against you.

"all the better to eat you with, my dear."

You gasped.

The pain was sharp, like lightning that struck across your whole body, tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you let out a choked cry. A rumbling came from Sans, somewhere between a growl and a purr as he bit down harder. His magic was flaring as he was so close to breaking skin, and he hesitated, savoring the soft whimperings that brushed against his skull as you clung to him. He could feel your quickened heartbeat as your chest pressed against his rib cage, your souls so dangerously close and his tighten painfully in response. There was it's soulmate, separated by only a few inches of bones and skin and desperately wanting to break free.

He then released. 

His teeth left indents in your skin, flushed bright red and threatening to bruise already from how harshly he had tasted you.. and yet he still couldn't get enough. His tongue gently glided over the wound and he could hear the small sigh of relief leave your lips, a delirious wave of ecstasy washing over him as his magic lightly coated the mark. 

You were trembling, but you weren't afraid. 

Gasping. 

Wet. Soft and quivering under his touch.

"S-Sans," you begged, your voice wavering. His poor, cute little human. It probably hurt more than normal.

"i've got you sweetheart," he whispered softly. 

He did. He wasn't going to let you go. He couldn't. He had you in his grasp, finally. Here in his arms you'd be safe. Here with him you wouldn't have to worry. Right here is the only place you needed to be.

He squeezed you closer, nuzzling you again as his hands wandered some more. He couldn't help but lightly drag his fingers across your back, your supple skin just begging to be marked by him. It gave under his rougher touches, making you groan, and relaxed under his soft stroking, which drew such sweet breaths of love and contentment from you that it drove him crazy. His hands wandered to your hips, giving them a light squeeze as he drew back a bit. Sans' grin grew as you let out a whine, intent on staying close to him, but he pushed you back with a kiss.

"turn around," he muttered. You made a small noise of recognition, but you seemed to be struggling a bit as you still trembled from the pain. It was fine. He was more than happy to guide you to turn and sit in his lap. The way your butt pressed against his pelvis made him grunt, unable to help his magic from coalescing there as he placed his skull on your shoulder. He inhaled deeply, feeling rather.. conflicted. On one hand he wanted to tear that shirt right off of you and admire every inch of your body. 

..On the other he reaaaaalllly liked it on you.

...

Guess it'd live to see another day. 

He lifted it up over your chest as he fondled your breasts and you squeezed your eyes shut again. The sensation was overwhelming, the pleasure mixing with the pain making your head spiral even more out of control. Your eyes had been losing focus, making you feel even more delirious and you were drowning in feelings of love and lust for your boyfriend. Sans was so gentle and yet so rough; pinching and caressing your chest, teeth nipping at your neck dangerously, sending those shocks of lightning dancing across your skin again, and then kissing you up and down to soothe the pain. You were getting lost in the motions of it, another needy whine easily finding it's way out of your throat as he seemed intent on touching you just about everywhere but where you needed him to.

"impatient today, aren't we?" he murmured, one of his hands slowly dragging phalanges down your stomach and slipping past the waistband of your pajama pants. You could only groan slightly in response at feeling his fingers to tantalizingly close to your entrance. Both you and your head were a mess. His words were defiantly reaching your ears but it all turned to mush in your brain shortly after, your heart squeezing and pulling in your chest at his voice.

"you nearly had me on my knees begging for this, ya know," he growled deeply, letting his finger sink into your soft breast with a harsh grip. You let out another ragged breath, unable to help the lewd noises you were making in response to his contact. "..maybe i should make you do that instead?"

You.. didn't really comprehend what he said, but the fact that his fingers were just barely ghosting over your entrance nearly had you in tears again. You were so desperate for his touch, your body squirming on it's own as you clenched down, just wanting something.. Anything! Your thighs threatened to squeeze together to provide some kind of relief but Sans flexed his hand and kept them apart.

His low chuckle reverberated in his rib cage and along your back. Another breathy moan found it's way out as you felt that cool tongue of his gently slide against your neck again, sending a fresh wave of goosebumps over your arms and body. That sinful tongue traveled up and up, all the way until it hit a sensitive spot right by your ear, making you suck in a quick breath between your teeth.

"..are you even aware of what you do to me?" his voice was lighthearted and almost teasing in your ear, with something much more sinister lingering on every word. He gently nipped at your earlobe. "..how crazy you drive me? it's unbearable."

He was ghosting your entrance again, fingertips lightly dragging on your soft flesh making you gasp and cry from the denial. You were so deliciously tempting. So needy. The cooling sensation of his magic pooling in his pelvis again was sending him over the edge as the mania of his own feelings were clouding his sensibility. The desire to just fuck you raw was making him lose his grip on reality.

"...sometimes i wonder why i even resist it. i mean... why shouldn't i just lock you up?"

You let out a desperate cry as his fingers pressed against your clit. He rubbed in small, careful circles as your hips began to move without a conscious thought, unable to hold back from acting on desire any longer. You were keening at his touch, hot tears spilling from your eyes at the relief as well as the building tension between your legs. It was hot. It was so unbearably hot.

"why shouldn't i just steal you away from everything and keep you all to myself?"

Sans' mouth was thick with magic, his eyelights growing fuzzy as you moved in motion with his fingers. He couldn't control his words anymore as they all came spilling out, knowing he might be playing a dangerous game by admitting things like this if you were still somewhat cognizant. He couldn't help it. The rush it gave him was incredible, and despite it all you still desired for his touch. For his love.

Would you still want him like this if you knew what he was really like?

...

"..do you even have any idea of how easily i could do it?"

You offered little resistance as his fingers slipped right in and you gasped and groaned, bucking your hips into his hand. He growled, carnal and deep as his felt fingers slide in with ease. You were so incredibly wet, the sensation stirring something more primal in Sans as every bone in his body was screaming to bite again. He couldn't get enough. Of your cries, of your voice wanting and wavering on the edge of completion. Of you.

He wanted to mark you. 

He wanted to mate you. 

"do you even have any idea of how _b a d l y_ i want to do it?"

Sharp fangs pressed against your skin and you gasped, flinching a bit but not wanting to stop. This body of yours was moving completely on it's own, your thoughts having long vacated your head. You were afraid of the pain but at the same time you so fiercely desired it, the feeling almost burned inside of you. You wanted the surge of pain that came with the pleasure of him sinking his teeth into your flesh, but he continued to deny you that satisfaction. He gently nipped at your skin instead, his fingers pumping slowly into you as he seemed to relish in your struggling.

"do you know you always have me dancing so dangerously on the edge like this? so close to breaking. so close to coming undone. every. single. day." 

He could hear his own teeth clenching as he was losing himself to the stimulation too, the frustrations building in his chest like a cold shock against the fire in his soul. You panted and moaned, your body edging on some sort of release, but not nearly close enough. 

"it's like _torture_." 

His voice was so strained, and his tone was so sickly sweet and malicious it actually sent a small pang of fear through you even though you couldn't comprehend his words. Your body trembled slightly, another choking cry leaving you as he edged you further with such gentle touchings. 

More.

You needed more.

You couldn't..

You..

"Sah..ah! S-Sans," you whimpered feverishly, a moan trickling off with his name.

It was euphoric, the way you said it. He was drunk on it. The dangerously and arousingly wet sounds coming from the two of you was dragging him farther and farther into his own pleasure, letting out a groan as he sunk his fingers deep into your tight walls. You could feel his length pressing against your ass, erect and twitching with every pump of his hand.

"..i've got you sweetheart," he whispered softly again, his voice becoming rugged with temptations. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer against him as he began pumping harder. You choked and cried as he slipped another finger in, unable to help the onslaught of shamelessly lewd noises that left your throat. His teeth lines up with your neck again. You couldn't take anymore teasing you were so close, your mouth attempting to form his name again to beg him to do something, but it came out as another moan as he pumped.

It was too much. It was all too much! Dammit, you couldn't-!

You nearly screamed at the shock of pain as Sans bit down into your neck, sending your body spazzing into such a strong orgasm that had you seeing stars. He broke skin this time, the pain white hot and searing as you trembled and your head spiraled completely out of control. More hot tears streamed down your face as you sucked in deep breaths, Sans holding you flush to his body as you came down from your high. The taste of your blood in his mouth was so exquisite, like a nectar that he couldn't drink enough of as he drew out your orgasm for as long as possible.

He was intoxicated by your mewlings, of your arched back and labored breaths that desperately drew in air after your explosive undoing. He releases his bite slowly, lapping at the wound again with his tongue and savoring the flavor of you. He couldn't help the satisfaction that bloomed in his chest when he looked at the bite in your delicate flesh, harsh and bloodied against your beautiful form. 

"such a good girl," he groaned gently, pulling his fingers out from your heat. You had came so hard your eyes had rolled back slightly, and he knew that you were probably completely gone for the moment. His hand was drenched, thin strings connecting between his fingers even after he spread them apart. If you blood was like nectar then surely... this was ambrosia. He couldn't stop himself from licking his hand clean, the scent and flavor of you sending him beyond reasoning as his eyelights extinguished.

Ah, he wanted to screw you senseless right here. 

He wanted to strip you down and just fuck you mercilessly all night, into the morning and well beyond that still.

"so good," he whispered again. "you're so good to me. i love you so much.. haha.. i love you so so so so much."

He nuzzled you gently, feeling you stir slightly as you lightly attempted to nuzzle him back. It was enough to send his soul into bliss. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed you. He needed you so bad it hurt.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

The pain was to much..

..He was going to make it all go away. He didn't care anymore. He was so tired of waiting. So tired of trying to do this right.. of not trying to scare you. You were his and his alone. Nobody else could have you. Nobody else could even look at you! You were his! You were all his! 

..and he was going to make that happen.

Permanently.

....He still had to show _them_ something nice after all.

And what would be better.. than something like that..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the smut part of this fic everyone! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
> 
> hopefully it's alright, this is actually my first time writing it.


	5. hesitance.

Sans...

...wasn't holding up well.

Truth be told, he sometimes wondered if he even had anything to hold on to in the first place. Years of feeling nothing but apathy and a disconnect from this world had left him hollow as a monster, meaninglessly wandering through life wondering if there was suppose to be more than just a cold and broken reality. He could do the motions and speak the words everyone wanted to hear but it meant nothing to him. He felt nothing from it. No matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to.. it all meant nothing to him.

The world was gray and lifeless and meaningless.

It was empty.

He was.. empty.

...

He thought he had been happy.

Thought he had been content.

He was surrounded by friends and people who cared for him. His brother was doing well for himself on the surface. He got to see the stars each night, and the sun every morning as it rose over the mountains. Everyone was safe and sound up here. Things were okay.

He was okay..

Who knows? Maybe this is just how life was suppose to be?

Maybe the world was actually just gray and lifeless?

Maybe this world had no meaning?

Maybe.. everyone felt this way..?

...No. 

No.

That wasn't it. 

Sans knew that. 

He knew that something was wrong with him. 

He knew it when he saw the genuine happiness in his brother's smile, unlike the faulty made up one in his own to keep others from being concerned about him. He knew it in the way he failed to really emotionally connect with others, just keeping up the facade of a funny skeleton who told bad jokes and kept everyone at an arms distance. He knew it when he felt like all of it still didn't matter, even now after they had made it to the surface. Why? Why couldn't he just.. care? Why couldn't he feel like this world was real? Why did it all feel so fake? So boring? So pointless? So.. dull..

He was suppose to be happy.

But..

It all had meant... nothing to him.

..But you?

...You meant... everything to him. 

You made him feel things he never thought possible. Such strong emotions of love and a desire to protect you from this wretched world, it left him feeling dizzy every time you were together. And even more when you were apart. 

..But he kept it down. 

He wanted to take you, away from this cold and bleak existence that meant nothing to him and just.. keep you safe. He didn't want these feelings to go away. He didn't want you, to go away. The thought of you being anywhere without him, alone and at the mercy of others.. was nauseating. It drove him mad.

But he kept it down.

...

He didn't want to scare you, by letting you know what he was really like. 

Because.. then.. for sure.. you'd leave him. 

And he lose you. 

His precious human, who made him feel happy and loved. Who made him feel wanted. Who brought color to his dull life. Who he'd sit up all night talking to about anything, just because he could never get tired of hearing you speak. Who he'd spend all his time thinking about while trying to make the perfect joke, just so he could hear your laugh. Not the polite giggle you gave in company, but the actual belly-aching laugh you gave whenever he managed to land it. 

He'd never get tired of you, no matter how much you were on his mind.

And you were never not on his mind.

...

He couldn't.. afford to lose you. He'd break. He'd shatter. He'd turn to dust.

...

He knew the consequences of his actions.

Of doing this.

But..

He just.. couldn't keep it down anymore.

You were so beautiful.

You were scratched. Bruised. Bleeding. Gazing at him with that lidded look as your chest heaving with another heavy breath, drawing in and then slowly letting it pass out your lips. He could watch it rise and fall forever, your delicated skin laced with his mating bites and claw marks. It was a soul-stopping sight to be sure.

..How many now? 

..It didn't matter.

He had already lost count over the amount of times he had released his magic inside of you. The heat of your body was intoxicating each time as it wrapped around his cock, drawing him back for more and more. His magic was seeping out now, making a mess of your legs the bed sheets below but he was long past caring. You had already hit your limit awhile ago, well past the point of exhaustion, but Sans just couldn't stop himself. Every time his soul finally seemed to slow it would pick right back up again, and he'd find himself touching and kissing on you again.

But you never turned him down.

Your ability to form words had reappeared as the hours passed, but you never turned away from him. It seems like you were even able to have a thought or two, but they quickly got washed away in the motions of you two making love.

So.. how could he stop?

Your eyes were closed now and he worried that may of taken it too far. Maybe you actually fell unconscious this time unlike the last few where you had teetered on the edge until he brought you back. That.. wasn't good. He still needed you awake to soulbond. He had gotten so lost in his own lust for you that his head had completely shut off as the two of you screwed like a pair of rabbits in heat for a few hours. 

He still felt the effect of the drug. His thoughts were fuzzy as he loomed over you, not wanting to pull out so the two of you could just be connected, but you needed a break, so he did. Dammit, he just wanted to keep going. He wanted to drown in this. In you.

..But he had to soulbond with you. He wanted to. By the stars he wanted to. It was the only way he could sure he'd never lose you. But he also wanted to keep fucking you even if he had already claimed almost every inch of your body. He didn't want to leave anything unmarked. He wanted everyone to know you were his. Only monsters would notice the soulbond, but if any human saw the way he had just eaten you up.. then..

There'd be no room left for doubt.

"ha. ahaha. ahahahahahahahahahaha.. haha ha.."

The laugh had slipped out almost manically and his expression shifted from something sinister to something.. softer.

"...hey, sunshine.." he murmured, lifting a hand from the side of your head to touch your cheek. It took a few seconds but you stirred, letting out a small hum as he brushed aside a few strands of hair from your face. "still with me?"

"Mhm.." you mumbled, barely opening your eyes to look at him. He bent down and planted a delicate kiss on your cheek, hearing a gentle sigh pass your lips as your eyes fell shut again.

"just a little longer. will you stay with me for just a little longer?" he begged quietly. Looking at you now, he wanted to let you rest. You were tired. You had put up with him for so long now, and that same exhaustion was creeping into his bones. The drug was wearing off. This.. wouldn't take long though.

You may not even be aware it was happening.

"...Mhm," you mumbled again and his soul buzzed.

"good girl," he said, kissing your cheek again before slowly making a trail of them down to your neck.

He placed a hand towards the center of your chest, letting out a small puff of breath as he felt your soul just beneath his fingertips. It radiated a warmth that sent his soul into a burst of heat and desire, knowing that it's soulmate was just... so close.. so incredibly close. His hand clenched as he pulled using his magic, your soul being tugged along for a moment before it began to pull back. Of course human souls never willingly left their body, but he hadn't expected to resist.. quite so much.

You groaned slightly, eyes softly drifting open but he quickly kissed you, catching your attention before you'd notice.

"it's okay," he cooed softly. "i'll take care of you sweetheart. i've got you."

He nuzzled you again, a sentiment you managed to return slightly as your eyes fluttered shut again. The resistance lessened and it only took a little bit more convincing before your soul was finally free. He couldn't help but draw in a quick breath at the sight of it. Soft, small and such a gentle shade of green.

Sans was so captivated at the sight that he hesitated, reaching up to tenderly stroke your cheek again as your soul hovered above your chest.

..He..

..Shouldn't..

...

Urgh. This wasn't..

...

He placed a hand over his own rib cage and pulled, his own soul easily manifesting itself in his hand. It was pulsating quickly with magic, rapidly buzzing as the two souls were closer now than ever. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind.

He loved you.

He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you. He loved you.

That's why he do anything to protect you.

And enacting a soulbond, forever connecting the two of you together, would be the best thing for you. He'd be able to tell where you were. How you were feeling. He'd always be with you, even when the two of you would be apart and..

Dammit.

Dammit! This.. isn't..

He let out a shuttering breath, closing his hand around his soul for a moment to prevent it from drifting towards yours. He should've done this earlier, when he didn't have the head space to doubt himself like this. He should've just gone through with it when he had the chance.

...But he still had the chance now. 

...Why couldn't he go through with it? He wanted this more than anything! ANYTHING! He gritted his teeth tightly, the sound of them grinding filling the quiet room. His soul was straining, desperate to get out of his grasp just to be with it's soulmate. It was so close.. so incredibly close!

....

Just go through with it, you coward!

  


.... _mp_..

  


You'll lose her if you don't!

  


.... _ump_...

  


This world will corrupt her and she'll be lead astray from you! She's all you've ever wanted! All you'll ever need! You love her! She loves you! She'll be glad that you..

  


... _thump_..

  


...That you..

  


... _thump_..

  


...Took advantage of her like this...

  


... _thump_..

  


"...What..?" you asked, and Sans' skull snapped to look at your face, clenching down even tighter on his soul as it began spazzing in his grasp. Your eyes had opened a bit, but you weren't looking at him. Instead your head was turned in the direction of your closet, a look of concern on your face as you tried to continue speaking. "..was that..?"

What was...?

 _thump_!

The sound washed over Sans like a rush of cold water, eyesockets going wide as his thoughts just.. stopped. His body reacted before he had a chance to think, shoving his soul back into his own rib cage before quickly snatching up yours. It sent a painful shock through his entire body, through each and every bone, and nearly made him scream out. Any monster knew it was a death wish to directly grasp a human soul like this but.. he didn't have any other choice. 

It burned his hand at direct contact, making him tremble from the amplified pain but he clenched down and bared through it. You flinched, the rush of feeling someone directly touching your soul hitting you as your face scrunched. He took his small window to outreach his other hand, encasing the other soul inside the closet with blue magic again and pinning them back down.

 _wham_!

The noises were muffled.

...

How could he let up like that!?

He wasn't suppose to..

Fuck!

"Sans?" 

He recoiled, your soul still burning up his hand as he gazed back down at you.

Panicking. He was panicking.

"That was.."

"probably nothing," he quickly said between breaths. He was trying to calm himself but he was completely panicking. He needed to get it together. You didn't seemed convinced by his claim, your brows still furrowed as he held on to your soul.

"I-I don't.." you started and he was trying his best to stay calm. You were still struggling to think and to form words. "I don't think it was-"

"sweetheart," he said, trying to maintain some composure. It was becoming difficult. "it's alright."

"Sans-"

"i wouldn't let anything happen to you," he muttered, voice cracking a bit. He didn't want to listen to your softly sweet voice. He'd break.

"I... I know," you said softly and his soul flared with pain. Still.. you trusted him. How could you trust him? When he was doing this to you..? When he was so beyond fucked up, literally holding your soul in his hand so he could... Dammit. Even if it was wearing off that drug was washing him up in his doubt and guilt right now. Focus you piece of shit! Focus!

"I.. uh.. I just.." you started again. You were trying to push yourself up from underneath him slightly to sit up. He couldn't.. He couldn't have that.

"it's okay," he said, loosening his hand on your soul slightly. Your face smoothed out at the slight relief but you still looked worried. "really.. i promise it'll all be okay.."

Now you were looking at him with that same worried expression and he almost couldn't take it. It was obvious he wasn't okay, but he just needed you to.. relax. Lay back down. To trust him. It wouldn't take long. Please.. Just.. Please.. 

You pursed your lips for a moment, words dancing on your tongue but you were still having a hard time forming them in your head. Maybe it really was.. nothing? But.. You felt weird. Disjointed.. It felt like maybe your mind was playing tricks on you again. Several times you felt like you had seen Sans looking.. weird. Strange expressions had crossed his face but you knew none of them could be real, just the shadows tricking your eyes. 

Sans was kind. Sans was gentle. Sans was loving and thoughtful and caring. He couldn't look like that. But right now he looked like he was in pain. Why would he be in pain? It was hurting your head again to think about.

You were struggling to understand everything and your body was calling out to.. something. Everything was still incredibly fuzzy. It was hard to see. Hard to understand. Hard to think.

Something was missing.

You trusted Sans when he said things were fine but..

"I know.. I b-believe you..but.. i-it wouldn't hurt.. to chec-"

It happened so fast you didn't really have time to comprehend it.

Sans had snatched both of your wrists and he practically shoved you back down on the bed, his grasp so tight that his fingers began to dig into your skin. You cringed back from the motions, eyelids squeezing shut as you let out an involuntary whimper of pain, but his fingers only dug in deeper. Tears welled in your eyes as you struggled to look at him, only being met with a terrifying gaze.

Cold.

Hollow.  
His eyesockets were practically empty, his eyelights just small white dots in the deep, soul-sucking abyss of black. His expression was devoid of any emotion, and the way he stared at you sent such a chill up your spine it threatened to make you start quivering. You felt trapped beneath his harsh grasp as he glared you down, like a predator to it's prey. The shadows casted on his face were twisted and warped, and in that one moment you felt nothing but fear. Pure, unrelenting.. fear.. Tears clouded your eyes as you stared back, unable to understand just who was looking at you. 

No that..

That wasn't Sans..

It couldn't be him..

Something was calling to you again, a glimmer on the peripheral of your vision but you were too afraid to look anymore so you shut your eyes.

This wasn't..

It wasn't..!

A moment passed.

He said your name... and a..

A warmth overcame you. 

Despite the fear that threatened to eat up your mind, you couldn't help but look as he called out to you so tenderly.

Sans looked distressed, eyelights quickly washing over your form as he gently held on to your wrists. They then looked back to your face as he let go of one of your wrists to touch your cheek. His fingers were soft as they brushed against your face and wiped away your tears.

"i'm.." he whispered, his voice heavy with regret and concern. "i'm so sorry.. i didn't mean to grab you like that and startle you, but you were stuttering a lot and i couldn't understand what you were saying. you were swaying like crazy when you tried to get up and.. i was worried you'd fall over and get hurt." 

You.. 

..huh..? 

Ugh. 

Your everything was hurting. 

Things didn't feel so disjointed anymore but your head was still a complete muddled mess. 

..But you knew one thing.

There was.. 

..there was no way Sans had been looking at you like that.

The way he was watching you now so full of love and worry just reassured that fact in your heart. Your head is still playing tricks on you, even now as you finally seemed to be getting a grip back on to reality, and you easily let the relief wash over you as Sans continued to stroke your cheek. 

"No.. i-it's okay. I'm sorry I.. don't know.. what's gotten into me tonight.."

Your words were so slow and slurred, obvious signs of your exhaustion as you deflated under his touch. You slowly brought your free hand up and Sans held it in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"don't apologize sweetheart.." he mumbled, releasing your other wrist as he moved to settle in beside you. "it's my fault. sorry for pushing you so hard tonight. i just... i know you must be tired."

His voice was sweet as he planted a few more soft kisses on your face, and that spike of fear was now long gone and forgotten. Sans pulled you closer to him and you sighed, unable to stop the darkness from clouding your mind.

You were okay.

You were safe.

That noise had.. probably been nothing. Just the raccoons clawing in the walls again. You'd contact someone tomorrow.. or maybe the day after. Right now you just.. wanted to rest. You were tired. You were so tired. You still.. had something to do tomorrow.

..Right..?

"it's okay sweetheart.." he said reassuringly. You felt him stroke your hair.

"i'm right here.." 

"it'll be alright.."

"i've got you."

"good night, my little ray of sunshine."

**BANG**!

 _CRUNCH_!

**BANG**!

 _CRACK_!

 **BANG**!

He should've been more careful.

 **BANG**!

He should've known better.

 **BANG**!

To play with his food like that.

 **BANG**!

These people were to be eliminated, not toyed with.

 **BANG**!

They were obstacles.

 **BANG**!

Annoyances.

 **BANG**!

Trash.

 **BANG**!

Maggots, festering and squirming that threatened to soil his human with their filth.

 **BANG**!

He just couldn't help himself though..

 **BANG**!

The thrill..

 **BANG**!

The rush.

 **BANG**!

Of being watched like that. Of having someone witness him claim you..

 **BANG**!

It was so incredibly exhilarating.

 **BANG**!  
..But now he was paying the price.

 **BANG**!

Now his hand was scarred with ragged burns from grasping on to your soul last night.

 **BANG**!

Now his own soul was crying, squirming and shuddering at the fact that he had been so close.

 **BANG**!

So close.

 **BANG**!

..So close..

....

Sans had helped bandage and cover you up a bit this morning, apologizing again after treating you so roughly. You smiled that wonderful smile again as you forgave him and he managed to teleport you both with just enough time to spare to meet with your friends. Last night was still a bit of a haze but you didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest as you kissed Sans and waved goodbye before disappearing out of sight. He'd be back to pick you up when you were done and he now had the whole morning to himself... which left him with one final mess to clean.

 **BANG**!

..He didn't know why he was still striking them.

 **BANG**!

They had long since been dead after he spent the past few hours breaking the rest of the bones in their body.

 **BANG**!

He was just angry. At himself. For nearly fucking it all up. For nearly giving in to his desires. He knew better than that.

 **BANG**!

This fuckers' purple soul had helped them push through last night as the over dosing of the drug finally had worn off of them. They had tried to break free of their bonds. Of their punishment. They nearly had too.. And completely stopped Sans from finally just soulbonding with you. Once you were asleep there wasn't anything he could do. So instead he left your side last night to drag this piece of shit here and lock them up away before coming back. You hadn't even stirred while he was gone, completely lost in your dreams. He had spent most of the night admiring you before he ended up resting himself.

 **BANG**!

The frying pan made a final connection to the body that laid on the ground, resonating a loud sound in the air and splattering blood around on to the plastic covers and drop towels that littered the apartment. He couldn't even bring himself to enjoy this, just staring down blankly to the body below. It didn't even really look human anymore, just a mess of blood and gore that stained some of the walls and his clothes as a result of his anger. Disgusting.

They really were disgusting.

But now he was finally rid of it.

He let out a few puffs of air, letting the pan clatter to the ground before glancing back to the clock.

...The Beast would be free right now. Suppose he should give him a call.

Sans shuffled across his empty apartment, letting out an annoyed sigh as he reached for his cellphone on the kitchen counter. He didn't want to call him, he stilled owed him a favor after all, but he was the only one he could trust to get rid of this bloody and mutilated mess. His thoughts were too scrambled right now anyways to do anything else. He easily scrolled through the list of contacts, smearing blood onto the touchscreen, until he reached exactly who he was looking for and he hit the call button. Two rings, as per usual, before the person on the other line picked up.

"hey," Sans said flatly. "i have another favor to ask of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who in the world could that be..?
> 
> guess we'll see.. in the very last chapter! _(:3 」∠)_


	6. the huntsman and the beast.

"ya really had a grudge against this one, eh huntsy?" 

...That was.. ...putting it lightly. 

"they got too close," Sans said simply, taking another drag off of a magical cigarette as he sat on a stool near the kitchen, staring indifferently while the Beast assessed the damage of the body. "think you can still use it?" 

The other skeleton shrugged. 

"sure. they've got a few things still intact. every piece has gotta a price after all," he laughed gruffly. "shame ya caved their fuckin head in tho, brains usually go for a very pretty penny." 

"i'll keep that in mind next time," Sans muttered, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge for a moment. He wasn't concerned about the money, he just wanted them gone from his sights. He never wanted to this about this lowly piece of trash ever again and just move on from the other night. 

"so, what exactly are ya gonna do now?" 

... 

"christ, don't look at me like that. it was just a fuckin' question," the Beast muttered, glancing back down at the corpse to avoid Sans' hollow gaze. 

A look of disgust was written all over the larger skeleton's features as he continued to look around the apartment before shaking his head. The whole place was a bloody mess, but thankfully most of it remain on the tarps and drop towels. Normally Sans was never this sloppy but.. 

Ah, it didn't matter now. 

They were dead and he got most of his frustrations out, so there was no point in giving it anymore thought. 

"i think you should be a little more worried about your own situation than mine," Sans retorted with uninterest in his voice, still staring down the other skeleton with a blank expression. 

The Beast looked both confused and a little miffed at the statement, obviously annoyed that Sans had the nerve to mouth off to him like that. There were very few monsters who would, after all. 

"yer fuckin' up with that soulbond really put ya on edge, huh?" Beast asked, the irritation in his eyesocket replaced a wicked grin and Sans shot him a fresh glare. 

Should've never told this fucking idiot.. Now he was never going to hear the end of it. It really was a shame this bonehead was just about the only person he could converse with about this kind of stuff. He had given Sans a skull full of complaints on the phone about how he suddenly needing him to show up to clean a body, and only after letting him know what happened (and getting laughed at for it), was he willing to show up and do his job. 

"i suggest you watch how you run that mouth of yours," Sans said, his voice falling from flat to dangerous. He was starting to get annoyed. The Beast let out a huffy laugh before shrugging. 

"yeah yeah, whatever. give me a break. ya usually don't slip up like this, so i obviously gotta poke fun at ya when i get the chance," Beast continued snickering, obviously getting a kick out of his riled state. 

This guy was a real piece of work.. Might as well jab back. Would be a good time as any to let him know. 

"you seem to be taking enough of a break with that beauty of yours," Sans retorted dryly. Beast's wide grin fell quickly, looking shocked for a moment before he narrowed his eyesockets at him threateningly. 

"...the fuck are you on about.." 

Cute, he was trying to play dumb but Sans could already see the recognition in his eyelights. He knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"your brother asked me to follow behind you for a day and report back to him you since you've been moving suspiciously lately," Sans said simply, turning back for a moment to flick his cigarette into an ash tray. 

He saw the tension rise in the Beasts shoulders, sockets going even wider than before, quickly looking away as magical sweat beginning to decorate his skull. It was obvious Beast was contemplating lying to him for a moment, watching his expression shift slightly as he took another drag and a few more beats of silence passed, but obviously he knew there was no pointing in hiding her. Sans had seen the way the Beast had been watching that human. There was no mistaking it. 

".....fuckin'... great... and..?" The hesitance and the way he was sweating made Sans smile just ever so slightly. It was always amusing to watch the tough guy act falter. 

"just told him you were slacking off. since i owe you for this," Sans said pulling the vial out of his pocket and toying with it. "suppose you should be careful from now on though. you're not as sneaky as you think you are." 

Beast let out a groan before cradling his skull in his hands. 

"yeah, of fuckin' course i wouldn't notice ya followin' me.... fuck i really hate how good you are at trailin' people. ya'd be a goner if you were't so.. fuck," he muttered and Sans just continued to smoke and stare at the vial that he passed between his fingers. 

He could make all the vague threats he wanted, Sans knew he didn't have to worry about the Beast or his brother ever coming for his dust. He did too much for them, supplied them with too many goods and easily trailed down targets for them to ever worry about them turning on him. Even if the Fells were annoying to deal with, they gave him work. Simple work that paid well at that, so he could continue to support himself, while also having plenty of time to spend doing other things. 

Like spending it with you. Or following you. Or being rid of pests for you.. 

Either way he wasn't intimidated by them, even if the Fells were standing much taller and broader than most. When monsters emerged from Underground, several little pockets of them had appeared all over the world since mages broke up their society and scattered them to prevent an uprising. Having spent thousands of years apart, many of them changed due to their environment. The 'Fells', as they called themselves, were the most violent and tended to be much bigger than any other monsters, even of similar species, which is why Beast towered over him despite the both of them being Sanses. They also had the worst personalities, and it was a wonder why Sans even tolerated this guy. 

It's not like it would be easy to get rid of him after all, but he had to admit he humored the idea every now and again. Getting rid of the Fells would make this city safer, for one thing, but he also knew they'd never lay a hand anywhere near you, lest they wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath. So, all he had to do was think about the money. And about you. Thinking of you usually evened his temper. Plus, it's not like this idiot had a lot of friends. Beast kidnapped targets of interest and cleaned up corpses for a living. Not exactly a people kind of person considering corpses rarely ever talked, and he had an incredibly foul mouth to boot.. but... they were.. friends? 

Associates? 

Business partners. 

"just be sure to watch yourself. i don't want to have to track her down either," Sans said lightly. 

The pause in the room made him glance back to Beast with a curious stare, which was met with only blackened sockets. 

"ya wouldn't dare.." 

"if your brother asked me to? maybe," Sans said with a shrug and he watched as Beasts' eyelights reappeared and he let out a low growl. They both knew if his brother found out that Beast was fooling around and wasting his time with a human rather than working, then it would probably be the last they ever saw of her. 

"...but i'm not above having my silence bought out." 

"great. soooooo glad i can count on ya huntsy," Beast muttered sarcastically as his gaze was full of spite. "whadda ya want? this corpse picked up and then..?" 

Ah, so he was really willing to pay Sans for his silence. Good. He was prepared to pull the wool over his own brother's sockets to protect this little human, which told Sans just how far he could possibly go with this favor. He didn't need anything right now however... 

"i'm sure i'll need something when the time comes," Sans said and Beast sighed, taking out his own cigar and lighting it. 

"this is why i always hate owin' favors.. it never ends," he muttered, wandering over and sitting down on another stool near Sans that creaked under his weight. "yer lucky i know ya won't ask fer much but.. fuck.." 

"a small price to pay if you really love her, hm?" Sans asked, this time being the one to support an incredibly cheerful smile. It obviously unnerved Beast and he let out a grunt, still glaring him down for all the vague threats they were both hurling at each other.

"fucking psycho.." 

Not like he should really be talking. In the end they were both predators. Killers. Beasts and monsters who ravaged this quiet city like a hunting ground. They carefully tread each other's territory, with purpose and intentions, and only looked to benefit themselves in the end. Sans would do anything to protect his Little Red Riding Hood from the likes of monsters and fiends like him, even if it meant being on a criminal's payroll from time to time. Beast would undoubtedly do the same for his Beauty, making a deal to buy Sans' silence from even his own brother, of all people. 

"have you even tried making a move on her?" Sans asked almost curiously. It was a rather faulty interest, Sans didn't actually care, but in the interest of finding out more of this little human the Beast had taken a liking to, he may as well ask. He watched the look on Beasts' skull falter slightly and the room went quiet again. Sans had seen him rather.. poorly stalking the girl from a distance, and judging by his reaction he probably hadn't approached her yet. He almost seemed nervous with the way he twiddled his thumbs and chewed on the end of his cigar. What, was he already soft on the human or something? 

"dunno if she's the type to be inta monsters," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck before taking another huff of his cigar. "'sides the only reason she caught my eye is cause her pops owes a lot of money to us, and it looks like he might be tryin' to get outta the city. worse comes to worse and he makes the slip, she'll bear the debt." 

A rough spot to be in. 

"huh. well if she does turn you down you could always just snatch her up. that's what you're good at, isn't it? not like your brother would care then if she owes you a large sum of money anyways," Sans said jokingly, but the way the room went quiet again made him pause. 

By the stars. He was actually.. 

"i'm.. hopin' it doesn't come to that," Beast muttered, staring down at the floor. 

Sans blinked once or twice, staring at him for a few moments before sputtering. He couldn't help but start laughing, earning a much more hateful glare from the larger skeleton. 

"ahaha! you're.. you're actually..! considering..!" 

"the fuck you laugh about, huh? ya just killed a motherfucker for stalkin' ya girl after you've been doin' it fer months!" he nearly shouted. "and then you wrapped 'em up in a closet just to watch you fuck up at bondin' with her cause ya've got some kinda fucked up exhibitionist fetish! the both of you were even drugged to hell and yet you still managed to fuck that up! as if you got any stars dammed room to talk!" 

Sans still let a few bubbling laughs, not even caring about the insults being slung his way. The Beast scowled at him, obviously irritated at his lack of a reaction. 

"it's just.. ehehe.. kinda fucked up ya know? heh. if she turns you down you'll just.. up kidnap her." 

"you..! yer the one who just suggested it!" 

"ahaha! i wasn't.. actually.. ehehe.. serious.." Sans secretly enjoyed watching the frustration that passed over the Beasts' features, gritting his sharp fangs in irritation as he continued to snicker. 

"you have got some fuckin' nerve ya know? fuckin' christ.. why the fuck do i ever put up with your crazy ass.." 

"because who else would put up with yours? prince is your only other choice unless you feel free to coming clean about your little human to your bro," Sans said with humor in his tone. 

"yeah. not happenin'," Beast answered immediately earning another laugh from Sans. "on both accounts." 

"harsh," Sans said with a grin and Beast shook his head again. 

"well princey's fuckin' annoyin' and i'm in no mood to hear him preach about his pretty little princess all fuckin' day," he growled. 

"jealous?" 

"no. never in a fuckin' million goddamn years. eugh. i'd rather actually do my job then hang around him," Beast muttered as he chewed on the end of his cigar. 

That's how Sans knew he actually hated the guy. Rough, but he understood. Sans loved to brag about you too, given the chance, but at least he knew when to put a cap on it. The Prince however, could go on for what felt like forever just talking and talking and talking. It eventually grated on his nerves too. 

"and paps just wouldn't understand.." Beast added as Sans let out a small hum. What a shame, though he didn't have a lot of room to talk. He hid plenty from his own brother as well.. At least Papyrus actually liked you and supported the relationship between the two of you. He really didn't know what he'd do if that weren't the case.. A moment of peace fell between the two skeletons as they smoked in a bloodied room, Sans gently tapping his fingers to his chin. 

"i'll just be going back to my original plan," Sans said, taking the vial and passing it back to the Beast,answering his earlier question. 

"..yer a lucky bastard.. a damn shame this whole damn thing didn't just blow up in yer stupid fucked up face.." he retorted, taking the container and shoving it in his vest pocket. "woulda loved to see that.. yer girls a little too think in the head tho to fuckin' suspect you of anything.."

"careful," Sans said steadily, his soul flaring at the insult. "or you might just be jinxing you and your beauty." 

The Beast let out a sigh. 

"yeah yeah, whatever..." he huffed."..... you're buying some fuckin' food while i figure out this whole fuckin' situation you piece of shit." 

Fair enough, Sans supposed. Cleaning up this mess would probably take awhile and you more than likely wouldn't be done any time soon, plus he hadn't eaten yet himself. 

"maybe i can give you some dating advice too," Sans teased and the Beast let out another growl. 

"i don't want your fucked up advice you fuckin' loon!" 

Shame. Oh well. 

All Sans had to do now was.. wait. He had already fucked up once and saw the consequences of his actions. Of the.. fear in your eyes at him. It would forever be burned into his memory, the way you had flinched back with tears streaming down your face as he held you down. It was haunting.. and a good reminder why he could never let you know what he was really like. He'd keep you safe. He'd protect you from this cold and lifeless world. He'd never let you go. All he needed was some time. And this time, he was going to do this right. 

Pretty. 

You couldn't believe how incredibly pretty she was. The girl smiled at you and your friends as she continued to fill up your water glasses while you were staring and hesitating from taking another bite of your pancakes. You weren't even jealous, but instead found yourself admiring the confidence she seemed to radiate and the big smile that decorated her features as she glided all over the diner with ease. She was a real beauty, that was for sure. You found yourself slightly mesmerized as she finished up before gliding away once more to another table that was beckoning her attention. 

"Ahh! She's so cute," Naomi finally fumed while banging a fist on the table, taking another heavy bite of her eggs benedict. "Anmf jis is shooo gwood!" 

"Yeah no kidding," Reese said, still staring at the waitress as she headed over to other tables. "Wonder if she's got someone..?" You heard Naomi gasp even with her mouth still full which earned a glare from Reese. 

"Youw inmfewested?!" 

"Would you-! Swallow-? Before you speak!?" 

Both Marcus and you laughed as Naomi and Reese now glared at each other, your eyes drifting to the girl in question once more. She seemed to notice your stares, even from across the room, and eagerly gave you a wave. You.. waved back before shyly going back to your pancakes. They were delicious and you were a little flushed from being caught staring like that. A shame this place was all the way on the other side of town.. but maybe you could ask Sans to bring you here next time. You're sure he'd like it too. You sorely sat between your friends, pulling down the sleeve of your sweater again to cover the markings Sans had left on you, watching Naomi and Reese squabble some more. 

An unease you couldn't describe had been settling in your chest ever since this morning, and even spending it here with your friends hadn't washed it away yet. You had done a pretty good job hiding it from Sans this morning, hoping to not worry him, but it was slowly starting to gnaw away at your soul. You'd.. have to ask him about it later. 

About what happened last night. 

That way he had looked at you... 

Had it actually happened..? 

Or not..? 

... 

The jumbled remains of your memory were haunting you with flashing images. Of Sans. Of the expressions he had made. Of his tone. The way he.. lied to you? Or.. had he? It was so hard to tell as your mind spun around like a tornado. There was something just begging you to look a little deeper, to not just brush this all under the rug and ignore it. There was something very, very wrong here. One way or another, you'd find out.. 

If he really was the monster you thought he was. 

Or some kind of wolf in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so very much for reading huntsman! this was a rather self-indulgent side project that really turned into something more. have no fear though, for i will be exploring these characters and some new ones in my new fic i call 'beast', which i'll hopefully begin posting soon so please look forward to it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a suffering aftermath.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266164) by [zirkkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun)




End file.
